godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Gojipedia:Polls
Do not edit polls with votes. Editing them will erase any votes. Current Polls In a GFW-type movie, who would you like to see Godzilla fight the most? Varan Gezora Ookondoru Gigan Megaguirus Showa Mechagodzilla Orga Kamacuras King Kong Ebirah Hedorah Destoroyah King Ghidorah Battra Rodan Kumonga Gorosaurus Zilla A completely new monster In a GFW-type movie, who do you think should be Godzilla's ally? Anguirus King Caesar Jet Jaguar Mothra Rodan Which location would you most like to see in a GFW-type movie? Tokyo Okinawa Osaka Kyoto Sydney San Francisco Los Angeles Las Vegas Denver Chicago San Diego New York Washington DC Miami Paris Berlin London Oslo Shanghai Beijing Seoul New Delhi Cleveland Philadelphia San Antonio Lisbon Vienna Rome Venice Dallas Istanbul Moscow Transylvania Was the original Gojira a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla Raids Again a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was King Kong vs. Godzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best monster movie of all time! It sucked! Was Mothra vs. Godzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster a good movie? Yes! Better than GMK! No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked because Godzilla became a good guy! Was Invasion of Astro-Monster a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. The Sea Monster a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Son of Godzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked because it ruined the image of Godzilla! Was Destroy All Monsters a good movie? Yes! Better than GFW! No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla's Revenge a good movie? Yes No It was okay for what it is It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. Hedorah a good movie? Yes No It was okay for what it is It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. Gigan a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. Megalon a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked because it ruined the image of Godzilla! Was Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Terror of MechaGodzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was The Return of Godzilla a good movie? Yes because Godzilla returns as a villain No It was the best movie ever made! It's not really one of my favorites It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. Biollante a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla and Mothra: The Battle for Earth a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. Destoroyah a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It's not really one of my favorites It sucked! Was Godzilla 2000 a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla vs. Megaguirus a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack a good movie? Yes! Better than Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster because Godzilla's the bad guy and King Ghidorah's the good guy! No It was the best movie ever made! It was okay It sucked because they made King Ghidorah a good guy! Was Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! Was Godzilla: Final Wars a good movie? Yes No It was the best movie ever made! It sucked! What Godzilla movie location do you want to appear in the next Atari & Pipeworks Godzilla game? Birth Island Infant Island Area-G World Children's Land Planet X What is your favorite "other" Godzilla? Dark Horse Godzilla Hanna-Barbera Godzilla Marvel Godzilla What major change would you make to the Godzilla series? Redesign all the monsters Connect all the different spin-offs to the main series Make all the monsters more powerful Add your own monsters All of the above The next Godzilla movie should be called: Godzilla Vs. All Monsters Godzilla King of Terror Godzilla Vs. Gamera Earth S.O.S Godzilla Unleashed (movie) Godzilla: Target the World If Godzilla fought King Kong again,who would win Godzilla King Kong Should Atari and Pipeworks create a Do-It-Yourself (D.I.Y.) Godzilla fighting game? Making your own monsters and cities? Heck yeah! No way. Bad idea. You think I care? If Baby Zilla and Minilla fight who would win? Baby Zilla Minilla Both Die Nobody Which faction will you play as first in Godzilla: Unleashed? Earth Defenders Alien Invaders Global Defense Force Mutants How will you kill godzilla? Use Oxygen Destroyer Use Super X3 Use Gotengo Going back in time and killing godzilla while he's a godzillasaurus Steal/Use alien weapons Who should Godzilla fight? Goku Superman Bambi Giant Mario Spyro the Dragon How will you improve the modern godzilla? Give him a stronger atomic ray Increase his strength Increase his size Give him wings and/or the abillity to fly Change his color Which series was the best? Showa Heisei Millenium The next Godzilla series If you were an alien leader, what will your mo be for coming to earth? Destroy the planet Enslave mankind Build a new civilization on earth Control the kaiju Kill all humans, build a new civilization, and control the kaiju Enslave mankind & Build a new civilization on earth Enslave mankind, Build a new civilization on earth and control the kaiju What was the best fight? Godzilla vs King Kong Godzilla vs Spacegodzilla Godzilla vs Destroyah Godzilla vs Zilla Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, ect. vs King Ghidorah What is the best 'fake' godzilla? Fake Godzilla (Mechagodzilla) Spacegodzlla Biollante Zilla Orga Who is the stongest in Godzilla Unleashed? Destoryah Biollante Godzilla 2000 Godzilla 90's How would you want Godzilla to die in his last movie? Not dying at all Oxygen Destroyer Killed by a new monster Nuclear overload Who is Godzilla's most powerful enemy and why? Spacegodzilla, because he is the only succesful clone of Godzilla and nearly destroyed the Earth in GU Destroyah, becuase he is born from the Oxygen Destroyer Monster X/Keixer Ghidorah, because he was the last enemy in FW and nearly sucked Big G's life force MechaGodzilla because if it were'nt for King Caeser, Godzilla would have been killed What was the best movie? Godzilla 1954 GMK Destroy All Monsters Final Wars Godzilla 1985 King Kong vs Godzilla What is your opinion on Godzilla 1998? It was the best movie ever! It was ok. It sucked. What was the best version of Godzilla? The original Godzilla (Showa) Godzilla 90's(Heisei) Burning Godzilla Godzilla 2000(Millenium) GMK Godzilla Godzilla from Godzilla X Mechagodzilla/Tokyo S.O.S. Final Wars Godzilla Which Godzilla character sucks the most? Minya Kamacarus Kumonga Zilla Jet Jaguar Who is your favourite Godzilla enemy? King Ghidorah King Kong SpaceGodzilla Mechagodzilla Destoroyah Mothra Who is your favourite original monster created by Pipeworks/Atari for Godzilla Unleashed? Krystalak Obsidius The Sphinx What's the best Showa movie? King Kong vs. Godzilla Ghidorah, the Three Headed Monster Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Destroy All Monsters Godzilla vs. Hedorah Mothra vs. Godzilla Godzilla (1954) Which is the best incarnation of King Ghidorah? Showa Heisei Millenium Keizer Ghidorah Desghidorah Cretaceous King Ghidorah Grand King Ghidorah Mecha-King Ghidorah Who truly deserves their title of King? Godzilla King Kong King Ghidorah King Caesar Which Godzilla has the best roar? 1954 Showa Heisei Millennium In his final movie, who should have the honour to kill Godzilla? Mechagodzilla Mothra Rodan Anguirus King Ghidorah Gigan King Kong Another Godzilla: e.g. Godzilla(GMK), Godzilla 90's All monsters die How tall should Godzilla be? 50 meters 60 meters 70 meters 80 meters 90 meters 100 meters 110 meters 120 meters Who is the ugliest Kaiju? Gabara Minya Gaira King Kong (Toho) Dobura Bullpull Barkidon La Carcagne Do you like Godzilla Neo? Yes No Should King Ghidorah gain another power/incarnation? If so, which one? Have more heads Have bigger wings Lose wings Have only one head Have stronger Gravity beams Have another incarnation Able to travel back/forward in time Gain a new nemesis other than Godzilla/Mothra Leo Summon meteors down from the sky How heavy should Godzilla be? 20,000 tons 30,000 tons 40,000 tons 50,000 tons 60,000 tons 70,000 tons 80,000 tons 90,000 tons 100,000 tons Do you hate Zilla? Yes No What color should Godzilla be? Green Grey Brown Pink Weakest monster in Unleashed? None Baragon Moguera Mothra If two monsters were to fuse together and create Godzilla's ultimate enemy, who would they be? SpaceGodzilla & Any Of The Ghidorahs Destroyah and Hedorah Mechagodzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah Burning Godzilla & Mothra Krystalak & Obsidius Who would be the best girlfriend for Godzilla? I think Mothra I think Biollante I think Megaguirus I think Space Ghidorah must be pretty bored to make a poll like this Most hated monster? King Kong Zilla Gabara The Sphinx Who's the most most powerful kaiju? Meltdown Godzilla Armor Mothra Final Wars Godzilla SpaceGodzilla Mecha-Godzilla (Showa) Hedorah Biollante Grand King Ghidorah Keizer Ghidorah Should Godzilla be in Super Smash Bros.? Yes, it would be awesome! No, it would be unfair, since he's 300 ft tall and absorbs energy from opponents. What kaiju would you like to be? Godzilla King Ghidorah Godzilla Jr/Minya King Kong Anguirus Rodan Mothra Biollante Destroyah Mechagodzilla Spacegodzilla Krystalak Obsidius Should Godzilla be related to T-Rex? Yes No Do you think another movie like Destroy All Monsters or Godzilla: Final Wars should be made? Should Godzilla fight them all? Yes, but this time more monsters! Godzilla should go and take them all! Yes, more monsters, and Godzilla should have allies! Yes, but only classic monsters. Yes, but only stronger monsters. A remake of either, and with Godzilla fighting alone. A remake of either, and Godzilla should have allies. A movie with every single monster of the Godzilla franchise. That would be EPIC. Maybe the movie equivalent of Godzilla Unleashed. No, two is enough. Do you like Godzilla as a Hero or Villain? Hero Villain Did you like that King Ghidorah was The Guardian Monster of the Sky in GMK? Yes, it's better than turning Godzilla into a good guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster No, it sucked! They should've used Varan instead! How many Godzilla video games do you own now? Zero..... Only 1.... 2... Just 3 4. 5! 6 or more! What are your thoughts on the upcoming Godzilla 2014 film? It's going to be awesome! Can't wait to see it! I'd like seeing it, it'll be OK. I'm worried they might mess up... Archives None Category:Gojipedia